


最后的疆界

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 文/帝国名花CP：罗奥可能会有的隐藏副CP：莱吉莱其他西皮向遵循原著～(￣▽￣～)~搞笑欢脱，ooc在所难免～(￣▽￣～)~大家都不要死，要和平不要流血的设定～(￣▽￣～)～新年快乐，入银英坑很开心，新的一年也多多关照，谢谢大家～(￣▽￣～)~再说一遍，会ooc，会ooc，会ooc～(￣▽￣～)~↑能接受以上的请继续？
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Paul von Oberstein
Kudos: 2





	最后的疆界

距离罗严克拉姆王朝第一任皇帝登基以来已有三年，宇宙显现了许久未有的和平景象。人类总算可以喘口气，谋求自身的发展。经济、文化、教育、科技等等事业和产业都有了迅猛的发展。

在三年前伊谢尔伦党，也就是前同盟的将领杨威利带着他的妻子养子还有属下（称为朋友或者战友更加恰当）从银河帝国首都费沙离开，前往茫茫星海了，并不是被放逐，而是主动的追寻。

“或许我们会在银河帝国以外的地方找到外星人，先寇布你干嘛捅我，好吧，找到河外文明……不知道可不可以跟他们谈民主，不行的话就在一片空旷的土地上种下星星之火也可以。”那位看起来像是人群中普通青年的黑发男人，困扰了帝国军许多年的前敌国将领挠挠头，露出罕见的认真表情，“总之，就此别过了。”

“他们会比我们先找到河外文明吗？”送杨威利走的莱因哈特问了问身边的红发挚友，“……总之不想在这种事情上输给他们。”

虽然那时候的银河帝国皇帝这么想，也仔细思考了对策。但是新帝国成立，要做的事情真是太多了，探寻河外文明的事情就暂时莱因哈特被抛到了脑后。

如此便到了新帝国历004年。

费沙，狮子之泉。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我总觉得我眼皮在跳？今天会发生什么事吗？”莱因哈特从早上开始就觉得自己眼皮跳个不停。

“是没睡好吗？莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯为莱因哈特整理了今天的日程，是难得空闲时间比较多的一天。他念着今日的日程安排，念到一半时有人来报，说是统帅本部部长求见。

“他来干嘛？”莱因哈特停止了揉眼睛的动作，挥手示意让罗严塔尔进来。

退出去的吉尔菲艾斯和罗严塔尔擦肩而过，细心发现了罗严塔尔肩头的一丝白发，想起了莱因哈特前几天说的笑话，说实话莱因哈特所谓的笑话并不好笑。那天莱因哈特是这么说的：……我听说罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦私底下已经在一起了，对，就是你理解的这个意思……等等？吉尔菲艾斯，为什么露出那种表情，好吧，我承认是骗你的，只是一个玩笑而已，你不觉得很好笑吗？

吉尔菲艾斯贴心地替罗严塔尔和莱因哈特关上了门，心里则一直思索刚刚所见的一切。

这边的莱因哈特收起了吉尔菲艾斯聊天时放松的神情，正襟危坐，看着面前站着的黑蓝眼睛的男人。

“罗严塔尔卿有什么事吗？”

“……是这样的，这是臣和军务尚书的假条。”罗严塔尔递出两张纸。

“你们要去做什么？为什么奥贝斯坦不来？……等等，这并不是奥贝斯坦卿的字迹吧，虽然模仿得有点像。”莱因哈特一头雾水，望着统帅本部长。

“臣和军务尚书有重要的任务。”金银妖瞳的脸上也露出了苦恼的神情，他望着皇帝冰蓝色的眼眸，鼓足勇气开口道，“臣要和军务尚书要去度蜜月。”

“度蜜月？”莱因哈特似笑非笑，他显然还不能理解现在发生的事，“罗严塔尔卿，你和奥贝斯坦卿？！这是古地球的愚人节吗？等等朕那位军务尚书去哪了？你把他绑架了吗？”

“他在家，今天是他的休息日。”罗严塔尔回答道。

“在家啊，军务尚书难得有休息的时候……”莱因哈特的手指卷了卷垂下的卷发，点点头，“还有一个问题，度蜜月之前首先要结婚吧，你们几时结的婚？”

“实不相瞒，还没有结，是我单方面的决议，但是如果加上了陛下的些许助力，就能成为事实了。”罗严塔尔十分认真地说。

“有趣，不过朕为什么要帮你？”莱因哈特饶有兴趣地问。

“作为一个合格的君主应该为属下的终生幸福谋福祉！”罗严塔尔似乎已经想好了应答。

“哦……你想让朕怎么帮你？”莱因哈特也一时半会找不到可以反驳的话，他打算听听具体的细节。

罗严塔尔以比较暧昧的姿势趴在莱因哈特的桌子上说了些什么，后者美丽的脸渐渐露出一个微笑。

“好，朕答应你了！”莱因哈特许诺道。

罗严塔尔手放在胸口，深情一鞠躬：“啊，我的皇帝。”

“还有最后一个问题，罗严塔尔卿！”望着转身离去没有听到他呼唤的罗严塔尔，从刚刚的对话有点回神的莱因哈特只能在心里问了。

朕怎么不知道原以为单身的两位元帅已然暗通款曲了啊！

是您太迟钝了呢陛下！

是您太偏心了呢陛下！

您似乎只听信了统帅本部长一个人的说辞了呢陛下！

要是军务尚书根本就没有和统帅本部长在一起呢乱点鸳鸯谱可是会害死人的陛下！

奥贝斯坦换好军装将披风披上时，快满半年的同居人还在被窝里拱成一个半圆形。

“你今天不去上班？”奥贝斯坦有些疑惑。

“有更重要的事。”从被窝里露出一个头，罗严塔尔对情人露出一个比较讨好的微笑。

“……中饭记得要吃。”奥贝斯坦本来想问问所谓更重要的事是什么，但还是闭住了嘴。这时管事夫人递进来了一封信。

信上是黄金狮子的花纹和特殊封口。奥贝斯坦立刻便知那是皇帝手书，有相当于最高法院检察院司法权的法律效力。奥贝斯坦利落地拆开了信。

十秒钟后。

奥贝斯坦一边回头看着在被窝里偷偷望他的同居人罗严塔尔，一边冷言念着莱因哈特的手书：“特意派遣军务尚书和统帅本部长…前往银河系的另外一条悬臂，寻找……外星人？”

“更远的地方也可以。”在被窝里的罗严塔尔清了清嗓子，“可以开我的托利斯坦。”

“驾驶着战舰去找外星人？罗严塔尔，你的想法已经突破我所能理解的下限。”奥贝斯坦合上了信，闭眼摇头，“我不同意，别说军务省那么多政务没有处理，因为伊谢尔伦党要去看外星人凭什么我们也要跟着去？”

“这是一场星际旅行啊。”罗严塔尔口气很无辜，“让我们的脚步迈出我们已知的宇宙，是很有意义的事。这是陛下的原话。”

“前几年你还没在恒星间穿梭够吗？”奥贝斯坦认真地问。

“……和你没有！而且又不是去打仗！也没有那么那么那么多闪闪发光的东西阻碍我们！”罗严塔尔掀开被子，光着脚下床踩上地毯。

“什么闪闪发光的？”奥贝斯坦回忆了一下战舰内部构造，为了可以看清眼前的星图和战斗路线，一般指挥室灯光都不是很亮。

“电灯泡！”罗严塔尔理直气壮地回答。

对罗严塔尔彻底没话说，叹了口气的奥贝斯坦打算自己跟命令的下达者交涉，以收回这么无聊的指令。

“可是这是我们的陛下深思熟虑后的决定，你连陛下的命令都要违背吗？”罗严塔尔一直追奥贝斯坦追到大门口，眼见着奥贝斯坦坐上地上车无情地绝尘而去。

结果撞上了真的是不小心路过的米达麦亚。

“啧，你还是名花终结者罗严塔尔吗？居然混成这样，刚刚那是奥贝斯坦的车吗？你是被奥贝斯坦抛弃了吗？这一定是我今天听说的最大快人心的事！”众将领中得知罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦暧昧关系最早的也就是米达麦亚了，他起初并不同意好友和军务尚书扯上关系。但罗严塔尔以罕见的热情投入和干冰之剑的恋情以一脸我就是要跟他好的欠揍模样在米达麦亚面前乱晃时，米达麦亚克制了很久不揍他就很不容易了，更别说深入心灵的劝解了。

而且罗严塔尔似乎乐在其中。大不了他失恋的时候再陪他喝酒嘛！米达麦亚是这么想的。结果一年两年居然都没有分手，半年前居然还住进了奥贝斯坦的家！除了感情有些迟钝的莱因哈特和只关注感情有些迟钝的莱因哈特的吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特麾下将领基本都知道了他们的关系。

此刻米达麦亚穿着整齐，忍不住戳了戳罗严塔尔身上的小熊睡衣。

一句句的话都戳人心口。罗严塔尔的手捂住心口：“是啊是啊，我和奥贝斯坦恋情面临巨大的危机，除非你死我活是不能解决的了？”

“真的假的？”善良的米达麦亚立刻收起他之前嘲讽的话语，担忧地问。

“……我们的危机在于！我想出去玩！但他不跟我出去玩！”罗严塔尔痛心疾首。

米达麦亚忍了半年的拳头终于砸向了他认识多年的好友。罗严塔尔也很快反击。在军务尚书府邸门口宇宙舰队司令长官和统帅本部长因为一些不明原因打了一架的事没有成为费沙头条得多亏管事先生拉贝纳特的及时劝解，总之等府邸主人回来时正看到同居人因为嘴角的瘀痕在倒吸冷气。

“怎……肿么漾！”（怎……怎么样）罗严塔尔因为被米达麦亚揍到下巴，有点口齿不清。

奥贝斯坦冷冷地看了罗严塔尔一眼，就上楼去了，留下穿着小熊睡衣嘴巴依旧漏风的罗严塔尔。也不知道莱因哈特说了什么话，总之晚上的时候奥贝斯坦就恢复了正常，罗严塔尔的嘴巴也暂时恢复了正常，在奥贝斯坦平心静气地跟他谈论出门的事宜时他也可以正常回答了。

“你有具体路线和计划吗？罗严塔尔阁下。”奥贝斯坦叉起一块牛排送入口中。

“国土资源局和航天天文局会送资料来。”罗严塔尔将胡椒洒在面前的薄饼上。

“既然做就要做好吧，我记得你还没赢过杨威利一次。”奥贝斯坦认真地说，“我们应该有自己的计划。”

“又不是战场……”罗严塔尔嘟囔道，“只要情场赢了就好了嘛……”而且杨威利没生就有了儿子！根本不能比！ 

“你说什么？”奥贝斯坦没能听清。

“驾驶着我的‘托利斯坦’好不好！我好久没上去了！”罗严塔尔及时转变了话题。

奥贝斯坦点了点头：“好。”

罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦前往未知世界的征程，送他们去的有莱因哈特，吉尔菲艾斯，米达麦亚还有其他几位元帅。

“不成功也没有关系！”米达麦亚拍了拍罗严塔尔的肩膀，宽慰道，“不要太难过。”

在罗严塔尔以为他又要在宇宙港和米达麦亚打一架时，是奥贝斯坦先开口了：“在任务开始就为自己的失败开脱不是一个拥有良好素质将领应有的举动。”

干冰之剑说完就去迎接走过来的莱因哈特了，留下感动异常的罗严塔尔和目瞪口呆的米达麦亚。

“……我刚刚听到了什么？他居然维护罗严塔尔了……他们两个不是一直关系很差吗？”毕典菲尔特属于为数不多的不知道罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦恋情的人。

“你脑内的信息库需要进行更新。”缪拉好心提醒，“人和人之间不一样的关系会有不一样的举动。”

“奥贝斯坦他是人吗？”毕典菲尔特认为他说的是实话。

“如果我是罗严塔尔阁下我就干脆隐退好了，退休金也够，而且奥贝斯坦阁下的俸禄似乎比我们都要高啊……”法伦海特眨了眨他水色的眼睛，有点羡慕地说。

说着大家就纷纷谈起了最近几年的待遇问题。只有梅克林格思考了，为什么偏偏是他们两个成为所谓的“前往寻找系外文明”的任务人选呢，不过可以公费旅行真好。

这边的莱因哈特拍了拍两位得力部下的肩膀，对其中的某一位暗示意味十足地说：“我喜欢草莓味的水果软糖。”

罗严塔尔郑重地点了点头：“会记得给陛下的。”

事后吉尔菲艾斯在私底下和莱因哈特说：“莱因哈特大人喜欢的话，我也可以买。”得到了后者一个神秘的微笑。

“不，你不懂。”莱因哈特甩了甩他秀丽的金色长发。

“莱因哈特大人什么意思？”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住问了。

与此同时，已经在托利斯坦主指挥室的奥贝斯坦也问旁边操纵战舰的罗严塔尔：“陛下说的草莓味水果软糖什么意思？”

“也许是想问问对面星系的人有没有草莓味水果软糖卖吧？”罗严塔尔心不在焉地说，他估计了一下位置和时间，“十分钟后要进行第一次星际跳跃了，可能会有点头晕……”

“我曾经也有自己的飞行器，也在伯伦希尔上待过很久。”奥贝斯坦强调了下。

“我总是忘了嘛。”罗严塔尔说，“不过我每次跳的时候都有点头晕，巴尔可以抱着我吗？”

十分钟后，奥贝斯坦有点犹豫地抱着罗严塔尔，发现对方非常安稳地睡在了他的怀中。

大概是准备出门太累了吧。没有去计较罗严塔尔的谎言，奥贝斯坦摸了摸金银妖瞳紧闭的眼睛，手伸到控制台，将光线调成适宜睡眠的模式。

一下子就陷入了无边的星海里。

数以千万计的星辰包裹着他们，那些光包裹一朵尚未开放的花。周遭静谧又温柔，除却机器运作微弱的声音，就是身边人均匀的呼吸声了。

在陷入睡梦前的奥贝斯坦记得开启了托利斯坦的自动驾驶模式，发现罗严塔尔已经把他的权限提到了最高级。按键的光照亮他停留的苍白的手，奥贝斯坦露出有些苦恼的微笑。

“如果不小心弄错了，直接撞上一颗恒星该怎么办？”虽然基本不可能。奥贝斯坦闭上了眼睛，也陷入了深沉睡眠。

是罗严塔尔先醒的，他趴在奥贝斯坦的胸前肩头，几个小时睡得他全身酸痛，换了一个位置让自己好受点后，感受了和情人相拥的满足，他抬头亲了亲还未醒来的情人的嘴角。意识到该做正事的罗严塔尔起身，先是检查了下设施运转和所在位置，以及预定的航线。费沙已经离去很远了，只剩下比更远的星球稍微大一些的光点，更远的是最初的故乡奥丁，肉眼是无法看到它的。

那有些东西总是在心里。

罗严塔尔回忆起和奥贝斯坦的一切，在奥丁的，在费沙的，在海尼森的，隔着大半个银河通讯器两边的，回忆过去，一切总是仿佛昨日。

临走前莱因哈特给了他们可以和杨舰队联系的方式。搞笑，皇帝真的以为他们是去寻找什么河外文明的啊，罗严塔尔心想，明明最开始的目的只是把奥贝斯坦在百忙之中名正言顺地拐出来，可以骗他结婚顺便去度蜜月……结果被莱因哈特按着肩膀给予深情的期许：“可惜朕现在是皇帝，不然也想踏上新的征程！总之两位元帅是代表了我银河帝国最高素质的人才！你们一定要找到哦！”奥贝斯坦认真地回答：“臣一定会竭尽全力的！”罗严塔尔也含糊了回答了一句：“哦，我会的。”心里想的则是结婚的事。

结婚！罗严塔尔想起了和米达麦亚说过的，认为自己无法组建家庭的话，虽然现在也对这种事情保持一种犹疑的状态，但如果是跟奥贝斯坦，说不定可以一试。因为对方也是这样的人，抱着最少的期望去竭力做一件事，那说不定就会超出原本的期望。罗严塔尔心想，还好他们不会有孩子。

这段航行之后便是第二次星际跳跃，奥贝斯坦拿出旅行箱里准备的书，就着一边打亮的光开始今天的阅读。而罗严塔尔则试图了解情人的内心世界，也跟着一起看了起来。

半个小时后，罗严塔尔觉得他这辈子的耐心都要用尽了！分出来明明都认识的单词，合起来就根本认不清了！奥贝斯坦注意到罗严塔尔有些焦躁的情绪，把旅行箱里的另一本书扔给罗严塔尔。

“《傲慢与偏见》？”罗严塔尔念了一遍书名。

“一本爱情小说，我没看过，据说在地球时代挺红的。”奥贝斯坦解释道，“你可能比较适合看这种。”

“几个意思？”罗严塔尔觉得自己被轻视了。

“那你要看《自宇宙历元年历次重大战役详细分析总结》？”奥贝斯坦指了指那堆书里最厚的。

金银妖瞳泛起了隐隐约约的炫耀意思：“我难道需要看这种东西吗？”

“总之那堆书里阁下随便挑，我不希望我看书时有人打扰。”冷酷的干冰之剑无视了金银妖瞳得意洋洋想要被夸奖的心情，“无论你过去的功勋多么大，有生之年你大概都打不了仗了。”

“难道你不觉得我在托利斯坦上打仗很帅吗？我的托利斯坦也那么帅！你是第一次上托利斯坦吧！”罗严塔尔张开手臂，四周仿佛空无一物，唯独寂静闪耀的繁星。

一位异常俊美的青年站在这一片星海里，他的左边眼睛是冷色流火的蓝，右边眼睛是星空沉默的黑。

奥贝斯坦无感情的义眼打量了罗严塔尔，做出比较客观公正的结论：“没有伯伦希尔大，也没有伯伦希尔华丽，论美貌和气魄，阁下也……”

“你就不能夸一下我吗？”打断了奥贝斯坦的话，罗严塔尔有些恼羞成怒。

“……让我想想，”奥贝斯坦苦思冥想了许久，在罗严塔尔期待的眼神里，“阁下的情史在我认识的各位提督和元帅里，可能可以排第一吧，莱因哈特陛下大概再活一百年也比不上阁下此刻创下的记录。”

“奥贝斯坦！你！”罗严塔尔顿时气结，“你可以夸我身上气质非凡。”

“因为在下说不出什么赞赏的话仅仅说了实话就生气的罗严塔尔阁下，在下看不出他身上的气质。”奥贝斯坦的薄唇吐出刻薄的利剑。

罗严塔尔低头看着坐着的奥贝斯坦，看着半白头发的男人若无其事又翻过了一页书，俯下身子合上了他的书，掰过下巴就吻了上去。

“我不为我的情史骄傲，我最骄傲的是我俘虏了一颗其他人都无法染指的心。”罗严塔尔的声音充满一种自信，是并不伤人的尖锐。

“我说了不要打扰我看书。”奥贝斯坦推开还想进行深入交流的罗严塔尔，拿着他的书就去其他房间了。

留下罗严塔尔一个人在指挥座上，喃喃自语：“哼，看我不好吗？我比书好看多了！”

因此也没能注意干冰之剑的背影，颇有落荒而逃的意味。

两个人以一种难得的并不为政务争吵的平和状态度过了一段时间，唯独有争议的是罗严塔尔认为奥贝斯坦即使在旅途中还要聆听来自副官菲尔纳的报道是很破坏气氛的事。比如说他们正在做一些比较亲密的事，在费沙时间还处于下午的并不知道他的上司在做什么的菲尔纳要求通讯，奥贝斯坦毫不犹豫推开了罗严塔尔，披上衣服去通讯室。

“你就这样去见你下属吗？”第一次经历这种事的罗严塔尔还比较宽容，他帮情人理了理衣服，以求恢复平日的端正。

但是第二次第三次甚至第四次在关键时刻被打断的罗严塔尔已经对那个尽心的副官有了可谓怨恨的情绪，在这一次奥贝斯坦要去通讯室的时候，他把奥贝斯坦按回床上，在奥贝斯坦不赞同的抗议声和在他面前完全不够看的武力面前自己擅自去代为说话了。

“抗议无效！”罗严塔尔把门锁上，他打算以绿眼副官上司的合法伴侣的身份去说话，而非统帅本部长，毕竟军务处的人没有听从统帅本部长命令的义务。

“菲尔纳阁下，我说……啊，是陛下啊！”

“奥贝斯坦卿！哦，是罗严塔尔卿。”

眼前出现的是莱因哈特，罗严塔尔觉得他似乎做错了什么事。

“……那个，宇宙里有蚊子吗？”莱因哈特憋了半天才说出下面这句话，紧接着他似乎才明白了罗严塔尔脖颈间无法遮住的红痕是从哪里来，他本来想找军务尚书商讨一些政务的念头已经飞出了宇宙之外，他显现了一位端正自律的二十多岁青年手足无措的情绪，“那什么，祝你和奥贝斯坦卿早日、早日找到外星人！”并且迅速挂断了通讯。

罗严塔尔认为莱因哈特短时间内应该是不会再要求通讯了，他有些洋洋得意，哼着歌进房间。但不管怎么输入密码都无法进门，他才记起他给了奥贝斯坦托利斯坦的最高权限。

连托利斯坦都不要他了，试了很久都无法进入，罗严塔尔悲从心来，决定用原始方式来开门。

“喂！奥贝斯坦！开门啊！”隔音良好的房间阻隔了一切声音，在他拍了很久决定放弃要去另外的房间时奥贝斯坦开了门。

“阁下知错了吗？”房间里的奥贝斯坦冷漠地说。

“……我做错什么了？”罗严塔尔至今认为他没有错。

“哦，那就再反省一下。”奥贝斯坦关门的动作被硬挤进来的罗严塔尔打断。

“我看该反省的是你吧？”罗严塔尔抱胸冷笑，“在和我的旅行里不去管那些事真的很难吗？”

“如果每个人都这么想整个国家机器都要瘫痪了。”奥贝斯坦给予了充分的理由，语气温和下来，他开始同罗严塔尔讲道理，“你知道我不可能放弃我的责任，不那么做就不是我了，罗严塔尔。”

“我希望你也考虑我的心情，奥贝斯坦。”罗严塔尔理了理头发，试图把某种无法掌控的情绪甩出去。

在以为对话进行不下去的时候，竟然是奥贝斯坦先做了让步。

“抱歉，对不起。”活动了一下义眼，干冰之剑垂下眼睑，诚挚地说。他身上满含人性的部分让金银妖瞳很是感动，最近出现得越来越多了，金银妖瞳总觉得那是他的功劳。

“嗯？”罗严塔尔挑眉。

“我会和菲尔纳谈的。”奥贝斯坦有些疲惫地说。

最后的争执结果是他们都各退一步，不让奥贝斯坦处理政务不可能，但每次都被打扰对罗严塔尔来说也太过残酷。让奥贝斯坦在宇宙时间的每二十四小时内，并计算费沙当地时间，在合适的时候给菲尔纳传达通讯，或者让菲尔纳将要报告的情况先储存在托利斯坦的通讯控制系统里，奥贝斯坦定期查阅。

把事情解决了的这对情侣此刻对坐在托利斯坦的主指挥室，他们暗地里都松了一口气，不约而同对视了片刻，有种难以言喻的气氛就开始弥漫在指挥室里。

真是奇妙的事，那个人居然会为了自己而让步。这对在每次会议桌上寸步不让针锋相对的他们来说是完全不可能的。

一种温暖的东西膨胀在罗严塔尔的左边胸口里，挤压着心脏和肋骨，让他觉得眼睛都酸涩到胀痛，他揉了揉眼睛，轻声咳了咳。

此情此景是该说些什么吧，但罗严塔尔什么也没说，他伸手就可以摸到奥贝斯坦，但他什么都没做，他一动不动，只去看那边的星星了。

生怕打碎什么东西。

而奥贝斯坦的情绪远没有罗严塔尔来得激动，他侧着身子支着下颔，星辰的光芒打出一片阴影，将他笼罩在沉寂的微光里。罗严塔尔并不知道他在想些什么。

会后悔吗？和我在一起这件事。罗严塔尔想问他，但隐隐约约中罗严塔尔得到了一个否定的答案。

毕竟干冰之剑不是那种将错就错、得过且过的人啊。

罗严塔尔想着就兀自微笑起来。

日后的罗严塔尔回想起当日的情形，十分后悔，让人扼腕。这明明是求婚的好时机嘛！就这样错过了！

在无人打扰的托利斯坦里又度过了一段时间，在不久前经过了前同盟首都海尼森，将莱因哈特的特殊手信给予银河帝国遣海尼森总督后停留了几日，做了必要的补给，罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦又踏上漫漫的征程了。

过去很久了。

如果不是看托利斯坦上的时间记录仪，他们都不知道过去了多久。能够停驻的行星越来越少，因为距离疆界越来越近，给心灵的感受就是寂寞荒芜，但实际上，就所见之景，并无多少差别。

托利斯坦里的房间和平日他们在费沙的住处没有什么不同，只不过为了迎合战争需要比较窄小。只是窗外不像费沙有正常的日出日落，怎么看都是一片漆黑，像是黑夜永远不会结束那样。少有的经过一个明亮的恒星，被光照亮，那是托利斯坦所遇见的短暂的日出。

“像是在极圈所遇的极夜。”罗严塔尔评价道。

“也许是一场放逐吧。”奥贝斯坦说。

当罗严塔尔要反驳时，托利斯坦的警戒系统亮起了红灯。

五分钟后他们近距离目睹一场超新星爆炸。盛放的娇艳花朵一般，花瓣是碎屑和水汽，花朵中心燃烧着氢和氧，绞碎的花瓣的暴力美学，而深蓝的雪白的光符合浪漫主义者的幻想，物理学家计算物质坍塌的速率，哲学家思考着宇宙与最终化作茫茫的星尘……总之星幕最终沉寂了下来。

“像是礼花，我童年时望见的那场，在奥丁行政广场看到的。”罗严塔尔好一会儿才说，“那时候觉得真美啊。”

“那场吗？我也看到过……”奥贝斯坦回答说，“如果你说的是由于庆祝国庆而燃放的烟花的话，只有那一年由于皇宫设施出了问题，才在行政广场放。”

“你也在人群里吗？”罗严塔尔忽然大声说。

“是啊，”奥贝斯坦回忆说，“我小时候基本不出门，只有那一次……”

罗严塔尔心中隐秘的难以言说的奇妙感觉又困扰着他，他轻声呼唤情人的名字：“巴尔……那时候你也在啊，要是能早点遇见的话……”

“没有如果，罗严塔尔阁下。”奥贝斯坦平静地说，“一切的相遇只在那一刻才有意义。”

“是的。”罗严塔尔赞同这个说法，命运让他们在那一刻走在一起，那命运是否应该给予指示，让他在此刻也做点重大的事呢？

沉寂持续了一段时间，奥贝斯坦感觉到罗严塔尔的呼吸急促，他正想说什么，可是罗严塔尔按住了他的手。

“奥贝斯坦，你等我酝酿一下。”罗严塔尔另一只手按着心口。

“什么？”奥贝斯坦疑惑道。

“我是第一次做这种事，可能没什么经验。”罗严塔尔先行道歉了，他理直气壮地说，“如果做的不好，你不准笑我，在心里嘲笑也不可以！”

“你到底要做什么？！”奥贝斯坦的疑惑更加深了。

“你先答应了！”罗严塔尔固执地重复说。

“……好。”奥贝斯坦犹豫了下答应了。

“我说，巴尔•冯•奥贝斯坦……”少有的，罗严塔尔叫了奥贝斯坦的全名，双手放在奥贝斯坦的肩膀上，他顿了顿，再抬头时，黑蓝异瞳倒映着璀璨星光，试图看清那双义眼下隐藏的情绪。

奥贝斯坦回望着罗严塔尔的眼睛，默许他继续他要做的事。

“我说，巴尔……我们结婚吧！”罗严塔尔将这句话说出口后，心中的悸动一刹那恢复平静。再下一刻，心中的狂潮像宇宙风暴，夺取他的呼吸，席卷他全身的每一处。罗严塔尔紧张地盯着奥贝斯坦的眼睛和紧紧抿着的唇。奥贝斯坦眨了下眼，他的眼睛也跟着被蝴蝶翅膀扇动一次。在许久没有得到回应，罗严塔尔伸手抱着奥贝斯坦，把头埋在奥贝斯坦的肩膀上，撒娇般蹭了蹭，带着有些难过的情绪。

啊，果然被拒绝了。

接着传来了轻微不可闻的，像清风一般的声音，融冰化雪，成为流动的水。

奥贝斯坦回答了：“好。”

他绝对是一时间没有反应过来而非他在思考一些利益问题。事后的罗严塔尔是这么坚信的，因为跟他结婚明明是利大于弊嘛！

总之是求婚和被求婚和答应求婚就这么自然而然的发生了。奥贝斯坦没有嘲笑罗严塔尔笨拙的求婚方式，心里也没有。他将手放在罗严塔尔的背上，收紧了这个拥抱。

罗严塔尔胸口那种有些熟悉的感觉又回来了。

哦，那就是世人所说的幸福的感觉吧。之前和米达麦亚在一起时也遇见过，那是友情的幸福；而这次则是奥贝斯坦所给予的，爱情的幸福。

婚姻虽是一纸契约，但事实上还是有法律上权利义务的约束。在古地球的欧洲中世纪，婚姻是神造之合，而非个人的契约，在鲁道夫时代，同性恋婚姻是绝对禁止的，但在罗严克拉姆王朝，为了显示皇帝的开明大义，新的《婚姻法》两年前便颁布了，同性恋和异性恋拥有同样的婚姻权利和义务，这是一项长远的进步。

总之因为吃了药突然激动的缺爱综合症患者罗严塔尔迅速调出了最近的星球资料，他们已经在银河帝国的疆界，再远一些就是人类无从涉足的未知星域了。

“这里有一颗小行星，鲁道夫时代曾经派使者来过这儿，但后来几百年除了星际漫游者，基本上没人来过，理论上这属于帝国疆界之内，也是最边缘的一颗行星，泛纳尔星。”罗严塔尔一边查阅资料一边对未婚夫奥贝斯坦说。

在距离故土最远的地方，是一个美丽又落后的星球，这里的人类像是活在古地球那样的时代，以原始的生产方式的生活。当托利斯坦发出友好讯号并降落时，甚至找不到一个合格的可供停栖的宇宙港。最后是罗严塔尔高超的驾驶技巧才免于两人双双葬命于异国他乡。罗严塔尔松了一口气，发现手心有汗。

以后不是一个人，不可以随便生，随便死。

罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦并不打算说明他们的身份，只说是出门蜜月的情侣，尽管是同性情侣，则受到了善良纯朴人们的欢迎。据他们说，这个星球少有人光临，上回这里来了人还是三年前，一个比较迷糊的男人带着他美丽的夫人和一位可爱的少年，还有其他一些个性各异的人们，只停留了一天，就又离开了。

罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦在泛纳尔星球首都一个破败的教堂领了证——那是在奥丁出生长大的他们认为的破败，其实还算干净整洁。罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦在婚书上签上了名字，上面的印戳还属于旧帝国，和帝国联络的通讯器在许多年前就坏了，加上莱因哈特暂时无暇顾及没有什么特别战略价值的遥远疆界，泛纳尔星上的人并不知道如今已经改朝换代了，这让奥贝斯坦很不开心；而让罗严塔尔不开心的是，为他们主持婚礼的是一个不知道是本来结巴还是因为紧张结巴的牧师，连誓词都说不清楚，让两位新人站着等了许久。

但总算到了最后的时刻。罗严塔尔给奥贝斯坦戴上准备好的戒指时，奥贝斯坦才不冷不热地说了一句：“阁下是早有预谋吧。”

“还好还好。”将戒指箍到手指根部，罗严塔尔笑着说，“我很早就想好了，我要在远离故乡的地方，在陌生的没有任何人认识的地方，就这么和你结婚。”

“如果我不答应怎么办？”奥贝斯坦问道。

“托利斯坦还是认我这个主人的。”罗严塔尔言下之意是绑也要绑来。

不过奥贝斯坦并没有生气。他牵起罗严塔尔的手，在手指根部亲了一下：“我没有带戒指，等回去再带你挑吧。”

落在手指上轻柔的吻让罗严塔尔连心脏都灼热了起来。

“这个不是很重要。”在情场上所向披靡的金银妖瞳露出了罕见的害羞神情，“……我们先接吻吧。”

自少年时期就和无数双唇接过吻的罗严塔尔简直是难得的举足无措，因为他的先生先亲吻了他，在唇上点了下。

“不行，奥贝斯坦阁下，应该要这样。”罗严塔尔拉住要离开的奥贝斯坦，对着那双唇深深吻了下去，总算恢复了名花终结者该有的名誉。

之后新人的种种甜蜜不再赘述，在泛纳尔星待了一周，领略纯自然的风光和托利斯坦上无法感受的日出日落的景象。

一连两天，他们都徜徉漫步于泛纳尔星带着海水气味的晨风里。两位新人讨论的是政务以外的事，比如以下这段。

“所以托利斯坦可以算我们的夫妻共同财产吗？”罗严塔尔突然这么说。

“那是你的婚前财产。”奥贝斯坦愣了愣，无意识地回答，接着以一种罗严塔尔你原来是法盲的鄙夷口气说，“但你可以婚内赠予。”

“……哦。”罗严塔尔点点头。

“不过托利斯坦如今是你的私人财产吗？难道不是国家的公有财产吗？”奥贝斯坦想起了这一点。

“莱因哈特陛下说那是给我们的新婚礼物。”罗严塔尔不小心就把真相和盘托出。

“哦，你的早有预谋原来还有陛下的参与。”奥贝斯坦的口气听不出喜怒。

“……先不谈这个，那我是不是要早点写好遗书？”罗严塔尔试图转移话题。

嗯，暂时成功了。

“我不缺钱，我们也不会有后代，希望你可以活得久一点，把你的钱都挥霍完，别指望我会帮你用掉。”

“后代？我忘了问你你喜欢小孩吗？”

“没什么喜欢不喜欢的。”

“我很不喜欢小孩。”

“意料之中。”

“我以为你会让我把遗产都捐出去。”

“如果你真的死了的话，我会考虑帮你捐的。”

“不许叫‘罗严塔尔基金会’！”

“你想叫什么？”

“宇宙有史以来最为帅气的元帅基金会！”

“……作为你的合法配偶，我不想参加这样的基金会授予仪式。”

试图再转移一次话题，罗严塔尔认真地问出一个问题：“那，奥贝斯坦，我真的死掉你会伤心吗？”

奥贝斯坦考虑了一下才说：“罗严塔尔，我们都不要轻言生死。”

“欢迎来到宇宙之尽头与最后之疆界”，一个掉漆的路牌立在路边，离开泛尔纳星球时走上托利斯坦前，已成为已婚人士的罗严塔尔拿出了一个黑黑的奇怪的东西，而且有一根长长的杆可以伸得比较远。

“看这里，请微笑！微笑！”奥贝斯坦虽然不能明白罗严塔尔在干嘛，但还是努力看着上面闪闪的红点。

咔擦，古地球的古董，一架产于地球历公元二十一世纪的照相机闪光，留下一段凝固的记忆。

即洗的照片很快吐了出来，奥贝斯坦果然没在笑，倒是一旁的罗严塔尔矜持地微笑了起来。

“我觉得你像我新娘。”奥贝斯坦注视了一下照片评价道。

“……怎么会？”罗严塔尔不服气地反驳道，“明明巴尔才是我的新娘！”

“因为我比你高。”奥贝斯坦指着照片里两人并不明显的身高差距说，“新娘是应该比较娇小一点。”说着奥贝斯坦面无表情地走上了托利斯坦。

三分钟后罗严塔尔才终于反应过来奥贝斯坦刚刚是拿他开了玩笑。他并不生气地咬牙切齿追了上去：“我倒要好好证明一下谁是谁的新娘！”

这是银河帝国的疆界，是人类群体最远得以迁徙的边境。战争中无法做到的事，交由和平去完成。科学在发展，人类无法停止宇宙的探索，抱着对沉默星空的敬畏踏上每一个征途，以满足其无止境的好奇心，那是对生命本源的追寻和对宇宙真理的渴望。每一颗所探知的星辰的闪烁则是宇宙给予人类最好的回答。处在战争与和平交接点的他们，从这里要开始新的旅程。

罗严塔尔屏住呼吸，望着渐渐变小的人类所在的最远一颗行星，世界尽头与最后疆界，连神情都肃穆了起来。

他似乎开始明白了莱因哈特赋予他和奥贝斯坦的使命，细细思索了什么。但他很快换了一个比较舒服的姿势在座椅上继续思考。

“以后只剩下我们两个人了。”宇宙旅行本应孤独得让人发疯，但罗严塔尔觉得还好，是因为奥贝斯坦也在的缘故。

奥贝斯坦站在那儿望着远处星云和背后沉没的如火日落。

他们起飞的上空正逢泛纳尔星首都所在经线的日落，昏线经过之处像此刻奥贝斯坦手间被光吞没一半的戒指。十分钟前他们已经冲破大气层，绕到泛纳尔星的背面，快要摆脱这颗星球的引力了。

泛纳尔星是一颗表面百分之九十被海水覆盖的星球，是一颗和母星地球有所相似的星球。远远看去，则是深邃漆黑星幕里一颗温柔的毫无侵略性的并不刺目的依旧美丽的蓝色宝石。

奥贝斯坦以一种叙述事实的陈述口气念了一句极有诗意的话。

“我觉得那像你的眼睛。”

罗严塔尔回去望去，只看见特殊玻璃的倒影，那是奥贝斯坦站在自己边上入神望着战舰外风景的样子。

——和最后的星球。

宇宙中沉浮的，明明是一朵深蓝盛开的花。

而他们来自的也是终将化作的星尘则是蝴蝶的花粉。

终

后记！

没错！

我又写后记了！

大家新年快乐！

谢谢关照！

我的浪漫主义情怀！

啊！

啊！

啊！

我罗奥！

我情人！

我尚书！

我帝国！

你同盟！

那么萌！

那么甜！

那么可爱！

大概有后续！

罗奥迷路被杨舰队捡到这种我才不会写呢！

2016-2-8 01:21:18


End file.
